


Identify

by pok3d3x



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Loss of Identity, Pre-Stream (Critical Role), no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pok3d3x/pseuds/pok3d3x
Summary: A possible pre-stream moment if Percy was used to being Just Percy after his two years at sea and indeterminate time in jail before joining Vox Machina."He'd been asked for a name, and the barkeep received all of them.It had been so long since he'd introduced himself by his full name, that he didn't realize anything was different until he looked to his friends and took in their confused, and somewhat lost faces."That's quite the mouthful," Vax commented lightly, breaking the silence as a sort of tension had begun to settle.... He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to feel like a de Rolo."





	Identify

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not canon in the slightest, but I imagine after a long time at sea and in jail, Percy didn't have much opportunity to introduce himself by his full name, and likely even had to avoid doing so, as he made his way south. I also imagine after years of forcing himself to just go by Percy, that when joining a group of Mercenaries, he wouldn't think to introduce himself in any way to suggest nobility. It would be something that would just... slip out... one day, when he finally felt safe, secure, in the group he decided to call home.
> 
> I only just got through episode 36, and guess who got very inspired watching the Pre-Stream Story video during the episode's break...

It had been so long since he'd introduced himself by his full name, that he didn't realize anything was different until he looked to his friends and took in their confused, and somewhat lost faces.

"That's quite the mouthful," Vax commented lightly, breaking the silence as a sort of tension had begun to settle.

"That's quite the…" Percy echoed him somewhere between confusion and understanding disbelief, like he had to repeat Vax's words just to understand what had been said. He'd been Just Percy for so long. He hadn't said his unabridged name for… it had to be years, at least two. Full realization hit him and he nervously looked about his allies and gave a weak excuse for a smile. "Ah, yes. My name… is quite… long." His voice had become sheepish.

"Percival Froedrick Von Monica Claus-y de Rolo III," Scanlan said with a confident nod. "Has a ring to it."

"N-no, Percival Fredrickstein Von Mus—ah, nevermind. It doesn't matter." Percy's eyes fell to the ground as he rather childishly wished it could swallow him up. 

"No, it matters, Percy," Keyleth spoke up. She winced at the dark look his eyes held as he gazed up to her. Less sure, she prompted," Percival…"

Percy turned his back coldly, returning his attention to a very confused barkeep.

"Well, anyways—yes, I believe we will take the three rooms for the night," Percival said, holding out money towards the host. As one of his party inhaled as if to speak, Percy cleared his throat and said," Make that four."

The host took the money and counted quickly, then said," The rooms are only three silver a piece—" He held two gold's worth of silver easily.

"Keep the change, just give me my key," Percival said a little brusquely, feeling the stares on his back from the rest of his party.

With the key in his hand, he quickly headed to the stairs that lead to the rooms, looking down at the little number inscribed on his key and readying to find that door. From behind, he heard Vex'ahlia quietly say that wasn't entirely true, that they expected some change back, after a tip—a small tip—of course. Percy couldn't help the little quirk to the corners of his lips at the bartering, even in his distress. Only Vex would barter with a man who already had the money in his hand.

"Wait, Percy," Pike called out, parting from the rest of the group to place a hand on his hip.

They had a distance between them and the rest of Vox Machina, and Percy begrudgingly came to a stop because he felt it wasn't fair to use his human height and weight against her gnomish stature. He'd listen for ten seconds before pulling easily from her grip—he shook his head at himself as he reminded himself not to deceived by her short stature. He was newer to the group, and he was still getting a read on her, but he had witnessed her strength in battle.

"Could I hear your name again, your whole name?"

Percival found his throat thick with emotion, and his mouth too dry to prime anything more than a wheeze. 

"Oh, you must still be tired after today. I'm sorry! I didn't notice you were hurting."

Before Percival could protest he felt _fine, thank you,_ she reached forward, and holy magic surged through him.

Pike laughed, a bit of tired hysteria leaking in, and said," That was probably a little overkill, but it's all I had left until I rest up."

He hadn't needed any healing in the first place; he'd hardly been in the fray. Seeing her smile up towards him with satisfaction at fulfilling her self-appointed roll, he didn't have the heart to mention so.

"Th-thank you, Pike," he said, uncomfortably at a loss for words.

Pike beamed as she nodded, then her radiant expression faltered, and she asked," Are you alright? What was that back there?"

"I, ah," he fumbled over his explanation. He wasn't used to having to explain this. He wasn't used to saying his name anymore, and he certainly wasn't used to it being said, and not recognized. "I come from a long line of—well, I carry many names from my line of relatives. I'm…" He took in a deep breath through his nostrils. "I'm Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III."

Pike whistled, then agreed," That is a lot of names. Are you royalty?"

He couldn't tell if she was joking or asking seriously, her innocent demeanor leaving him guessing if she was even capable of sarcasm. He thought over her question for a second before curtly answering," No."

"Did you used to—"

"I'm very tired, I have some work to do on Pepperbox, and I don't much feel like answering personal questions," Percy said with an impatient sigh.

"O-oh! Okay," Pike said, trying to keep her voice upbeat, but clearly a little hurt.

"Good night," Percy said before turning back for the stair with a dramatic flair of his coat. As he took his first step up, he sighed and leaned to the door frame for support, suddenly feeling very worn out despite the healing energy that had just engulfed him moments ago.

"Um, Thank you, Pike," he said under his breath. He looked over his shoulder solemnly, seeing both her hopeful face and the concerned, watchful eyes of Vox Machina still by the bar. "It feels good… to feel like a de Rolo again. I believe I almost forgot entirely."

"I think your pride showed through, even before you used your real name. You have a very…"

Percival almost suggested a word, but waited for her to fill in her thought on her own, curious as to what she'd come up with.

"A very sure air about you," she said measuredly. "Very confident, dignified."

"I—thank you," Percy mumbled, looking forward to hide the hint of a blush he feared may show with his pale complexion.

"I'm very happy to be friends with a de Rolo," she continued. "And I hope a de Rolo would like to be friends with a Trickfoot."

Friendship was a strong word, and Percy felt his throat become thick again before swallowing hard. "I'll let you know when I'm sure I'm still a de Rolo. it's been a long time."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Percy!"

He cleared his throat and bid her goodnight once more before heading up to his room. He had a lot to think about, and an identity to put back together.


End file.
